An experience, a miracle, a new direction
by mwalt
Summary: What if something happened that gave Bones faith? How would everyone else react? What would it mean for her and Booth's relationship? Eventually B/B.
1. Chapter 1

While I was working on LOVE HEALS, this idea came to me when I wrote that Brennan didn't believe in God. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Brennan walked into the lab to find several people waiting for her with mixed emotions. Relief that she was ok was a big one but anger and worry was also there. So was hurt—especially on Booth's face. She held up her hand to stop them from talking. "Can we go to my office so we can talk privately?"

A minute later, they were all seated or standing in her office. Brennan closed the door and took a big breath.

Booth watched her intently. He was hurt and angry that she hadn't called him—that he had to find out about the events two days ago and her involvement in it from someone else. He was even more so when she had disappeared and hadn't been in contact with anyone following.

She had left her car and the Jeffersonian and taken a taxi here to return to work. She had completely left.

But she looked different. It was hard to explain—she didn't look different in a bad way. In fact, it was rather the opposite. She looked at peace. Like she really didn't have a care in the world. And she looked like she had a lot to say.

Normally, he would pounce on her about not thinking about everyone else and handling this on her own but he held back that instinct because he had a bigger one that noticed that she needed to speak first.

She wasn't brushing anyone off. She wasn't avoiding confrontation. No, she was right there. A lot more confident than she normally appeared. She looked like she hadn't a worry in the world.

That would scare him normally but not today. Not the way she looked. He couldn't describe it but he knew he had to let her speak, and then he would yell at her.

"Before any of you say anything," Brennan began. "Let me tell you what I was thinking and briefly what happened. Then if you want--" she caught Booth's eyes and smiled—"you can yell at me. I don't expect any of you to understand but I'll try to explain the best that I can. First off, I'm ok. Physically I was never hurt. Yes, I was slapped by one of the men but other than that, I was never touched. I don't know what all you know so if I go into too much detail or you already know what I am saying, tell me to skip over it for the time being, ok?"

All eyes nodded. Like Booth, they noticed something different about their friend. But they couldn't quite place a finger on it. So they waited.

"This last case was still bothering me so I went for a walk to let my mind wonder. I've been told," once again she looked at Booth, "that walking can set your mind free if you are open to it."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the length in getting to this. I am now in Korea with the Army and internet access is limited. I wrote some while I was on the plane. Enjoy the long chapter!

God is in Control lyrics by Twila Paris. Amazing Grace lyrics by John Newton.

Chapter 2

"So as I was walking, letting my mind wonder at the absurdity of letting my minder wonder. I heard someone screaming. Naturally I went to investigate."

"Naturally," Booth mumbled. Angela lightly hit him with a warning to be quiet and Brennan sent him a death glare before continuing. "It was a child. She was fourteen. Her name was Allison as I later found out. The men--there were three of them that had her--were holding her tight and starting to rip off her clothes.

"I couldn't let that happen so I called 911 and stepped in. I kicked some serious but too. Until I realized that it wasn't just the three of them. It was a big group of people. They belonged to some type of ritualistic cult. They were going to sacrifice this child as part of some ancient ceremony. I don't know if they were nervous about attracting attention to themselves but they pushed us into the closest office they could find. Closets inside door. It turned out to be that it was Sheffield's bank. But you all know that already.

"As I was shielding Allison behind my back, one of the men-Steven-struck me with his gun. They gathered everyone around in one place and pulled Allison to them." Brennan stopped and paced a little. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her head. "If that was the end of the story, it would have been tragic yes. But it was only the beginning. I still--what I saw what I witnessed. What's Not in the police reports--it's well, it's unbelievable. But unbelievable in an amazingly good way. A way I never thought possible. But I'm getting ahead of myself here.

"When they pulled Allison out and back to them, a young woman I'd say twenty-six or so stepped forward. Her name was Leigh. She offered herself instead. She said she was a virgin and would be amore worthy sacrifice. She promised not to fight--if they would let Allison go. The group held weapons on all of us and shot two people we watched them rape her." Brennan's eyes were glistening and soon she knew she would cry. Last week she would have fought against every instinct that made her want to cry. She would have held it in. It was a weakness to show emotion. Now, well, she had found a peace. A peace and confidence that told her it was OK to cry. That it was natural and very human to do so. That it was not a weakness. It showed a side of character that was positive by empathizing and sympathizing with other people.

"Leigh didn't scream or cry for them to stop. Not once. Instead she kept her eyes closed and when her mouth was free she prayed. She prayed for the strength to get through this. she prayed for Allison--that she wouldn't blame herself for this. She prayed for all of us to get out safely. She prayed for the men who were raping her and for those that had the rest of us at gun point. She prayed with her whole being. Her whole soul."

"I'm not sure what happened to change their minds," Brennan continue. "But they tossed her back to us and brought us all into the safe. I don't know what was happening with this group outside. Inside it was a mess. There were a handful of kids who were crying and Allison felt awful about what had happened. Leigh told everyone completely calm herself, that everything would work out. That there was a plan for everything. That God was in control. She got the children singing some Veggie Tales songs and dancing and laughing.

"Then once she had the kids in good spirits she turned to us, the adults. She started to sing." Brennan closed her eyes and went back to that moment. Once again everyone saw the peace and control that was over her.

Brennan began to sing the words that Leigh had sung:

This is no time for fear

This is the time for faith and determination

Don't lose the vision here carried away by the motion

Hold on to all that you hide in your heart

There is one thing that has always been true

It holds the world together

God is in control

We believe that His children will not be forsaken

God is in control

We will choose to remember and never be shaken

There is no power above or beside Him, we know

Oh, God is in control, oh God is in control

History marches on

There is a bottom line drawn across the ages

Culture can make its plan oh, but the line never changes

No matter how the deception may fly

There is one thing that has always been true

It will be true forever

God is in control

We believe that His children will not be forsaken

God is in control

We will choose to remember and never be shaken

There is no power above or beside Him, we know

Oh, God is in control, oh God is in control

He has never let you down

Why start to worry now?

Why start to worry now?

He is still the Lord of all we see

And He is still the loving Father

Watching over you and me

Watching over you, watching over me

Watching over every thing

Watching over you, watching over me

Every little sparrow, every little thing

Oh, every little thing, oh

God is in control

We believe that His children will not be forsaken

God is in control

We will choose to remember and never be shaken

There is no power above or beside Him, we know

Oh, God is in control, oh God is in control

Oh God is in control

Oh God is in control

When she finished the song, Brennan opened her eyes. "Leigh kept singing and encouraging us to do the same. Pretty soon the safe was so loud with song that one of the men, Robert, opened the door and demanded that we stop singing. Leigh got right up to him and said no. That she would continue to praise God. He asked who she was. Her response was, 'I am a child and friend of God, a sister and friend of Jesus, a daughter, a sister, a granddaughter, a niece, an aunt, a mentor, a student, an explorer, an artist, I am many things. But most of all I am one who has been lost and now is found. I am a person who has faith.'

"Then he pointed his gun at her head, she started to sing Amazing Grace.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound

"The children came behind her.

That saved a wretch like me

"So did everyone.

I once was lost but now am found,

"I found myself there too, singing.

Was blind, but now I see.

"Steven came and demanded to know what was going on.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.

"Still we kept singing.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

"He pointed his weapon at us too.

How precious did that Grace appear.

"We sang some more.

The hour I first believed.

"The men's mouths opened suddenly.

Through many dangers, toils and snares

"And their weapons dropped to the floor.

I have already come;

"I looked around to see why they were in shock.

'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far

"That's when I saw it.

and Grace will lead me home.

"The most illogical sight I have ever witnessed." Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's so illogical and yet everything, every part of me that says that I am real knows without a doubt what I saw. That I'm not crazy. That I wasn't hallucinating. I know what I saw."

"Brennan," Angela stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm. "What did you see?"

"Angels Angela." Brennan let out a smile. "Angels. The most beautiful and powerful Angels that you could imagine. They were standing next to us. They were in the air and there was so many of them. We were all protected by angels. God heard our cries for help. He heard us. One by one the rest of the men came to see us--what the song was. To try to make us stop. And one by one they surrendered and cried as well.

"Steven called the authorities and they surrendered. You know the rest. Except," she sighed and sat down, "why I left. What I saw, what I experienced, what I felt. I never would have believed it had I not been there first hand. It got me thinking and I needed to be alone to do that. Truly alone without any contact with anyone. Anyone except God."

"And what did you find?" Booth asked with a gulp forming although a part of him already knew the answer.

Brennan took out a necklace from her shirt and played with it. The charm on the necklace was a cross. "God. I found God." She met Booth's gaze and smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back. He now understood her new peace and confidence. She had been through a miracle. He wondered briefly how many souls were saved that day because of that young woman-Leigh's faith. But he sent a silent thank you for the one that was saved in front of him.

Everyone else, well their faith was as strong as Booth's but they had faith and they knew that this was a good thing.

Booth watched as they all hugged her and then walked out the door-all the while his eyes never left hers.

Which is why they all left. They knew the two of them would want to talk privately.

He waited till they were gone then sat at the corner of her desk. "So after all this time, after all we've been through, it took a mid-twenty something's faith for you to see reason?"

"Reason has nothing to do with it Booth. You've told me that time and time again."

"And you didn't believe me."

"You're not hurt by that Booth so don't pretend you are. My bet is you're a little jealous and a whole lot curious."

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Well, you've never seen angels now have you?"

Brennan looked at him and Booth couldn't help but laugh. "Alright maybe a tad bit jealous. And yes, very curious." He looked at her. "I know you didn't tell everyone everything."

"You know me too well." Brennan got up. "Wong Foo's tonight and we'll talk? I have a lot of work I have to catch up on."

"Alright. But you're buying. And Bones," he hopped off and grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you off the hook for not calling me. For not letting me know that you're ok."

"Booth--"

"I know what you told everyone and that may be OK for everyone else. But not for me. Not for us. How often do I have to prove to you that you can trust me?"

Brennan looked at him and could see that he really was hurting and feeling betrayed. "I do trust you Booth. Probably more than you'll ever know. But this was something I had to do on my own. We'll talk more tonight. I promise."

Booth sighed and turned to leave. He was being unfair and he knew it but dammit how was he supposed to protect her and keep her safe if she wouldn't even call him when something like this happened? He growled realizing that he had left his car keys on her desk. He walked back to find her head down and her hands together.

"Let him realize how much he means to me. That I never meant to hurt him or betray him. That I just needed that time alone with you. Let my new found faith draw us closer. I love you. Amen."

Brennan finished her prayer and opened her eyes. She had thought she heard footsteps but in fact, she was alone. She shrugged it off and sat at her desk. She was just about to turn on her computer when she noticed Booth's keys.

Sighing, she grabbed them and walked out of her office to see Booth talking to Cam. "Booth," she waved the keys. "Forgot something?"

He made a move to check his pockets but something didn't ring true. She would ask him about it later.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't mention it. 7 o'clock?"

"7 o'clock. My place. You bring the food." Then she turned and walked away.

Cam looked at Booth disbelievingly. "Don't tell me you're making her pay."

"It isn't a date Cam. Bones and I are just partners. You know that."

"Whatever you say," Cam rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What is it with everyone thinking that Bones and I are together? We are not sleeping together. We never have. We're partners. Nothing more."

"Keep telling yourself that Romeo," Angela came up and patted him on the chest, "and some day you may just convince the rest of us. Highly unlikely but anything's possible."

"Angela--"

"Please," she snorted. "do I have to remind you what you've been like for the past couple of days not knowing where she was or if she was OK? You were a bear Booth. And I don't care waht you say, while you may be concerned and care, you certainly wouldn't have cared or been that much on edge if it were anyone else. You can deny it all you want Booth but sooner or later you're gonna have to face the facts. You're in love with Bren and if you don't do something about it soon, another Sulley will show up and he won't leave her."

"Wait just a minute. Who says I have to be the one to make the first move? Why can't she?"

"Are you really that much of an idiot Booth? Really. OK, fine. Let me tell you why you have to make the first move. Because when you first started working together, you were sending out all kinds of signals that you were interested in her only you didn't do anything about it and didn't wait for her to catch those signals. Bren is different as you should know by now. By the time she caught up and was going to make a move, she found out you were living with Sexy. Second you're the one who always starts with the just partners thing. That there's nothing between you. That you don't see each other that way. And third and probably most important of all--you're the one who drew that stupid line between the two of you. Bren's not stupid. She knows what that meant and why you did it. She won't ask you to change your mind. You're the one who's going to have to tell her that you've changed your mind because she's worth the risk." Angela took a breath. "Because if you don't, there will be someone who comes along and is willing to teach her what it truly means to love someone and be loved in return. And he'll stay. And you will regret that it wasn't you for the rest of your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am now back in the states (after being overseas for roughly a month) so hopefully I will have more time to update. And thank you for those who have thanked me for my service in the military. I appreciate it very much.

Chapter 3

"So think about it. And do something about it before it's too late." Angela turned around and left Booth standing there.

Brennan found herself at an odd mix of anxiety and peace as she was walking up to Booth's place. She knew he would be asking a lot of questions—some of which she didn't know how to explain. She wanted him to understand and accept her new peace and happiness. She wanted him to share his experience with her. She had so many questions to ask and now that her heart was open to the possibilities—she wanted those answers. She wanted to debate what her logical mind said was impossible and yet her heart, her soul knew to be true.

And yet, she had seen the hurt in his eyes that she hadn't contacted him. Not even to let him know she was ok. If she couldn't get him past that—if Booth wasn't willing to get past that then Brennan was very afraid that she could lose him forever. And that scared her.

Still, she found herself holding onto her cross, accepting that everything that would happen was in according to God's will. His plan. No matter what she would get through—only she wouldn't be alone. She would have God and Jesus by her side.

She arrived at his place, making herself stop her thoughts. She paused before ringing the doorbell—pausing to say a little prayer that everything would be ok. That she and Booth would be ok. "Booth."

"Hey Bones," he smiled at her and lifted up his right arm.

"Flowers?" her eyebrows came together quizically. "Ii realized that I was a bit rude, so I'm sorry."

Brennan smiled at him. "Apparently accepted."

"I'm sorry—where are my manners?" Booth moved out of the way. "Come in."

"Thanks." She took off her coat and he took it from her to hang it up before joining her on his couch to eat.

"Thanks for getting the food."

"No problem."

They talked shop for a little while they ate—Booth filling her in on the little things that she had missed while she was gone. Eventually they lapsed into a comfortable silence while they finished.

After she had finished eating, Brennan noticed Booth staring at her. "What?"

"What?" he responded confused.

"You're staring at me. Do I have some sauce on my face or something?"

he chuckled as she made a move to wipe her mouth. "No, Bones. You're fine."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are fine."

"Booth that makes absolutely no sense."

"You really are fine. You're at peace. Confident. I don't know how to explain it Bones. You've always been confident, sure of yourself. But now you seem more so. And very much at peace with yourself. You have changed and yet you are still you."

Brennan licked her lips. "I know you don't understand but I needed that time away by myself to get there. I needed to be alone with God. No one else. Just him and me. Have you read the book The Shack?"

"No."

"But you have heard of it, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Read it. Then maybe you'll understand why I didn't call. IT wasn't because I didn't trust you. Or didn't need you. I do trust you. I do need you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. However, it wasn't something that I could do with you. I had to know—to do it on my own. Can you understand that?"

Booth was touched by the passion and sincerity in her voice and eyes. "I'm beginning to."

He was rewarded with a smile. "Let me clean this up."

"Bones, you don't have to do that."

But she was already up and moving around. "I don't mind."

"Temperance," Booth said softly and Brennan stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. There was something in the way he said it that made her stop and face him. He barely ever called her Temperance and when he did, it always was something important.

Booth gulped. Could he really tell her what he was thinking? Could he not? What if what Angela said was true? What if she was waiting for him to make the first move? What if she got tired of waiting for him and found someone else? That was something that he couldn't take a chance on that. "There's something I have to tell you. That I've wanted to tell you for a long time—but I wasn't sure how you'd react. However, now—I've been told that you might be open to it now."

"Who told you that?"

"Angela."

"Of course she did."

"Look, regardless of Angela telling me. I would have told you eventually."

"Booth, stop stalling. Just tell me already."

Booth looked at her and Brennan felt her heart skip a beat even though she knew that wasn't possible.

"The thing is Bones, Temperance, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time." Brennan opened her mouth then closed it. Despite the importance of this conversation, Booth couldn't help but smile. He had rendered her temporarily speechless. At least she wasn't getting up and moving away from him. Putting distance between them. He was grateful for that. "You weren't expecting that, were you?"

"Honestly? No." her eyes pierced his—searching for answers. "You mean it, don't you? You really have fallen in love with me despite our differences? Despite how much I annoy you and my beliefs in love and marriage?"

He closed his hands over his. "Temperance—I fell in love with you because of those things. There are some things I will never try to charge about you. But I'm hoping—praying that someday you'll change your mind about love and marriage and children."

His eyes became heated and Brennan involuntarily lowered her right hand to touch her abdomen. Pregnant with Booth's child? The idea didn't scare her as much as it should. She could feel him watching her. Waiting. But she didn't know what to say. She squeezed his and took a sip of wine.

He was patiently waiting for her to process what he had told her. Her mind flashed through the past couple of years. All the times that he had protected her. All the times that she had protected him. How often he had risked his career for her. How she would do the same for him. Despite all logic, she had fallen love.

She smiled. God had answered her prayer. She had fallen in love. And even more miraculous, she was loved in return. She hadn't lost Booth. She had gained something more with him than she ever thought possible. And yet here she was—here with him telling her that he loved her. Without meaning to—or wanting to—a couple of tears started to fall.

Booth raised a hand and wiped them away. Still he didn't say anything. "I love you too Booth," she said. "I just—I wasn't expecting this."

He moved closer to her, more confident. "But you were hoping for it. Just like I was." Without giving her a chance to respond, Booth pressed his lips to hers.

Brennan let out a sigh and welcomed his lips against her own. It was soft and sweet and so much more than Brennan had ever hoped for. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down on top of her.

Booth took one hand and pulled her leg up over his waist and his other hand went to her hair. Their mouths opened and soon their tongues were warring with one another.

When they came apart for air, Brennan rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Remind me to thank Angela."

He let out a small laugh and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, me too. Are you sure you're OK?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," Brennan looked at him. "Those days alone—it was what I needed. Exactly what I needed. I hope you understand that."

"I do. At least partially though I still wish that you would have called me to at least tell me you were OK."

"I am sorry about that. I know if our positions had been reversed, I would have been hurt and upset had you not let me know you were OK."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I panicked," Brennan admitted and stood up. She started to pace a little—this was so unlike her. She was always confident and in control. But now… "What I saw, what I went through—seeing those angels, Leigh's faith, the complete change in attitude of the criminals. Everything that I've ever believed. I knew that God didn't exist. I knew there were no such things as angels. I knew it. I built part of my belief system around that fact. Then suddenly I was proven wrong. I was wrong. I didn't know what to think and I just needed to get away. So I ran. I called a contact in the CIA and got him to check me into a place under a different name."

"Your phone didn't show any calls."

"I used a pay phone. As I said, I wanted to get away. I needed to process what I learned. What I now know to be true."

"And that is?"

"God does exist. And," she moved back on to the couch, laying down on top of him once more, "so does love."

Booth smiled at her and brought his lips to hers once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up so they were sitting up. "Temperance," he growled into her and started to lower his lips.

Brennan pulled him closer and wriggled in his lap. Her mouth opened and she let out a satisfied moan when his lips left her neck and moved to her chest—her shirt, unbuttoning her blouse with his teeth and tongue. "Seeley.." she moaned.

"Tell me to stop," he demanded as he removed her shirt and stood up—her legs wrapping around him.

"Why would I do that?" she laughed and brought his mouth back to hers. "Especially when we're so close to making both of our fantasies come true?"

***So shall I let them make love or should Brennan get a spiritual conscious when it comes to premarital sex?


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize again for taking so long in updating. But I hope you will be happy with the results. Thanks again for all the support and understanding!

Booth managed a couple steps back and pushed her against his wall—his hands removing her bra. "You sure about this Temperance? Once we get to my bedroom, I won't be able to stop."

Brennan broke apart from his lips. "Just so long as you stop talking, I won't complain."

"Stop talking, huh?" He moved his lips to the base of her neck and started to move down her chest.

She let out a hiss. "Yes. There are much better things that you can do with your mouth."

His lips found her right breast. His tongue darted out and caressed her nipple as his mouth went completely around her breast, enclosing it. She let out another his as his teeth bit into her skin. "Like this?" Booth grinned against her naked flesh.

"Oh yes," Brennan leaned her head back and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to thread in his hair—pushing him closer.

He smiled against her and continued his assault on her breast. His tongue began stroking her and his left hand came up to cup her other breast while his other hand was placed against the wall—to hold him and her up. Still, his thumb managed to stroke her shoulder blade—sending warm chills throughout her body. The hand that was cupping her breast, tweaked her nipple with his thumb and index finger, pinching and rubbing, and his other three fingers massaged her—tingling sensations engulfing her core.

Meanwhile, his mouth—oh, his wonderful exceptional talented skilled mouth was bringing such pleasure to her breast. She had no idea that anyone could have her entire breast in his mouth. Sure, she wasn't that big but Brennan knew she was big enough and his mouth was so amazingly sweet. Having her breast entirely inside him made her quiver.

His teeth bit and grazed her skin—but never too hard. His lips sucked and his tongue continued its attack. Brennan groaned again and just when she thought she was going to die from the pleasure, he switched sides—giving the opposite breasts the same treatment that the former had received. He spent as long on each as he did before.

Brennan's legs tightened around his waist and Booth could feel her heat pressing into him. As much as he loved her breasts, he knew he had to have more of her.

Slowly, leaving her breasts, his mouth started to trail kisses down her chest to her stomach. His tongue darting in and out of her belly button. He moved both of his hands and pushed her up while he got down on his knees. His arms moving her legs up—one holding on to her keeping her up while the other quickly removed her of her pants and underwear.

Then he lifted her legs, roaming his hands slightly around where he was holding onto her. He felt her catch and hold onto her breath as she waited for his next move. She didn't have to wait long—for her legs found themselves placed around his neck—settling on his broad shoulders.

Brennan couldn't help but let out a moan as his lips found her curls. She could feel Booth smile against her. Her legs tightened around him and her hands pressed him closer. If she had thought his mouth was talented when he had made love to her breasts…WOW.

Then she heard him chuckle. Before she could comment, he started tasting her again, bringing such wonderful attention to her—sensations coursing through her body that she forgot she had said it out loud. She was truly being rocked to her core.

Booth for his part, was enjoying every moment. He was determined to know every inch of her every centimeter and to know which spots would have her screaming with pleasure and pleading for more. That included each one of her curls.

He could feel her coming closer to losing complete control—her legs holding onto him so tight and her hands becoming more desperate as they moved over the back of his head. He reached her clit and when she purred—yes, he actually heard Bones purr—he knew she was just about over the boiling point.

He kept pressing and tasting and licking until she was screaming his name and her legs and arms went limp. He lowered her down slowly and held her up—pressing both of them against the wall. He grinned and she pressed her forehead to his.

"That was absolutely amazing Booth. You are an exceptional lover."

"We haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"No?" Her voice was half question and half promise.

"No." He grinned and picked her up—carrying her into his room. He laid her down gently and then lowered his lips.

Brennan pulled him to her closer—she could feel his erection against her—just as he could feel how wet she was for him. The thought made him smile against her and his teeth grazed her lower lip.

Brennan then slid her tongue into his mouth. Just kissing for the moment, neither wanted the kiss to end. They knew they would make love eventually but for now their kisses were representing what they had felt and kept on check almost since they had first met.

Soon though, they both wanted more and when Brennan whimpered, they both knew they needed more. In almost complete unison, they separated and shed their clothes. There would be time to tease and remove the other's clothing later but for now their need was too great to go slow.

They reached for each other and Booth moved so he was on top of her. His eyes, clouded with passion, swept over her body in much appreciation. "You are so beautiful Bones." Then his lips crashed hers.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and opened her legs—giving him better access and soon he was inside of her. They thrusted together—moving as one. Brennan had a vague thought that she had never moved in such rhythm with anyone else this quickly but as he swelled inside her, the thought became fleeting and once again, she was paying attention to the sensations that were rippling through-out her body. Inside and out. As his tongue grazed her teeth, her eyes closed and her hand moved across his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone thanks for the reviews and interest! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Brennan woke up with the feeling of an arm around her. She was also lying on someone's chest. As the memories of the previous day, of the night came back to her, she smiled. "Good morning Temperance."

Yawning, she kissed his chest. "What time is it?"

"Not late enough to get out of bed." He kissed her neck. "You don't have to go into work today."

"I have work I have to do."

"Bones," he grumbled. "Cam told you that you could have the day off."

"Would you rather I take today off and work over the weekend or have the weekend off?" She asked as she got up.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I believe you just did," she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "What do you have scheduled for today?" she called from the shower.

"You mean now that I'm not going to be hanging out with you?" He got out of bed and began looking for his clothes. "Actually, it's pretty much a day of meetings. One I actually get to teach."

"On what?"

"How to get the bad guy when he's got the weapon on you."

"Shower's yours." She stepped into the room, already dressed.

"I thought you said the shower's mine," he got out in between kisses as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her closer. "This is not fair," he grumbled as he roamed her hands across her back.

"What?" She murmured as her hands went lower.

He let out a hiss. "I think you know what."

"Don't have time," she said as she left his lips and moved to his ear.

"Your killing me here Bones."

"I don't—" she shook her head. "We have time for this though." She pushed him on her chair, straddling him and lifting up her skirt.

Booth growled as he felt that she was naked underneath. "No underwear?"

"None today," she kissed his lips lightly as she moved so he was inside her. "For in between your meetings."

"Very bad Bones."

"But you like it."

"I love it," he brought her lips full force back to his. "Now stop talking."

Brennan was about to argue about his ordering her around but he felt so good. She thought she might have to wear skirts with nothing on underneath more often.

Brennan went up to Angela as soon as she got to work and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

Angela eyed her a little suspiciously. "For what?"

"For yelling at Booth about holding back on his feelings for me."

Angela smiled. "He told you."

"He did. And I told him that I loved him. So we're together now. So, thank you."

"You are very welcome. But you know I am going to want more than he just told you and you told him and now you are together. I want details."

"And details you shall get. Just not today. Later. But not today." Angela raised an eyebrow. "I have plans for today."

"Plans, huh?'

Brennan smiled. "Most definitely." Her phone rang. "Hello?" Angela watched as she smiled as she talked to Booth. It had to have been him. No one else could make her smile like that.

Brennan hung up the phone. "We have a case." Then she walked off with a certain swing in her step that Angela could honestly say she had never seen in her before.

*****So should this be the end or not? Let me know!


End file.
